Galería
by sahane
Summary: Aún después de las batallas, algo está separando a Draco de Harry. One-shot


Título: Galería

Disclaimer: No, los personajes no son míos, no, no saco nigún beneficio de esto, y además no tengo ni la décima parte de inventiva que J.K.Rowling

Avisos: menciones de slash (HP/DM), drama, lenguaje malsonante

Traducido de la versión en inglés, a partir del Death Challenge de Switchknife.

Reviews? claro, por favor.

**Galería:**

El suave murmullo de voces muere en el momento que posa su mano en el pomo de la puerta, dejando un silencio incómodo, preñado de cosas no dichas, el mismo que despiden las hojas de otoño, decayendo, cuando vagabundea por los jardines. Lleno de cosas hirientes, de heridas viejas que nunca cicatrizan.

Como cabe esperar, Draco está acabando de guardar su varita cuando entra, y enfrente suyo sólo una profunda mueca de desprecio y una boca formando palabras amenazantes puede ser vista, pero no oída. Harry se había preguntado muchas veces si un _Avada Kedavra_ podría matar viniendo de esa fuente, pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado para descubrirlo.

Y no, no puede soportar estar en esta habitación más que un par de minutos, y aún así viene frecuentemente para arrastrar a Draco a una semblanza de vida. Todos esos retratos silenciosos, mirándole fríamente y ardiendo en deseos de decirle un par de cosas acerca de los sangresucia y de los malditos Gryffindors, pero silenciosos de todas maneras. No se atreven a desobedecer Su orden, y así, ningún retrato de Malfoy reconocerá jamás su existencia.

De acuerdo, que se callen la jodida boca, que le ignoren, a Harry no le importa. Es más, le gustaría bailar felizmente delante de Él, diciendo _'¡Jódete bastardo! Ojalá que tu alma se pudra en el infierno. Tienes lo que te mereces, miserable excusa de persona, y estoy feliz de que por fin nos hicieses el favor de morirte de una vez por todas._' Pero a Draco sí le importa. Le importa más de lo que es mentalmente sano, y mientras que todo lo que hace falta es un hechizo silenciador para cerrar Su boca cuando Harry entra allí, Harry también puede jugar a ese juego, por Draco, manteniendo una expresión neutral y sólo de vez en cuando lanzándole una mala mirada.

Draco parece tan perdido yendo ahí, día tras día, y cuando Harry le abraza, dejando que su calor difunda a la piel fría bajo sus brazos, sólo un suave suspiro escapa sus labios. Allí no le hablará a Harry, igual que no hablará de Él fuera de ésa habitación. Tampoco hablará de lo que tratan ahí dentro, pero Harry no está totalmente desprovisto de intuición: _déjalo, mestizo, orgullo de familia, vuelve en ti, no es tarde, necesitas un Heredero, mátalo, hazle daño, vuelve con nosotros, déjalo_.

Extrañamente, Harry nunca ha oído esa voz cargada de ira dirigida a Draco cuando se acerca a la puerta, si no, ya habría tomado medidas. Suficientes cosas ya fueron escupidas, por carta y _antes_, pero ahora no guarda odio a Draco, según parece. Sólo a él, y sólo tuvo que oírlo el primer día. Desde entonces, un hechizo silenciador ha estado siempre funcionando cuando entra.

Últimamente Draco ha estado más distante, la maldita frialdad de esa habitación rodeándole en todo momento, no importa lo soleado que sea el día. Harry intenta animarle, Severus intenta animarle también, siempre que no está en esa maldita sala, y a veces lo consiguen. Una sonrisa florece, o una chispa de pasión cruza sus ojos, o su punto irónico hace de nuevo su aparición. Pero todo eso desaparece rápidamente, y pronto vuelve a estar delante de Él, escuchando de nuevo todo Su veneno.

Y cómo le odia. Con una pasión que bordea la de su juventud. Sueña con poner sus manos alrededor de Su cuello y romperlo mientras ríe. Golpearlo hasta la muerte con un bastón de plata. De gritarle pronunciarle ésas dos palabras que Él está tan acostumbrado a usar esos días.

Pero en la noche, Harry no es el único que sueña con Él. A veces se despierta a una reveladora humedad en su hombro, y suaves gemidos en su oído. Entonces se siente avergonzado de su alegría interior por Su caída. Draco aún está afectado, y él no puede entenderlo al no tener nada con lo que compararlo. En cuestión de familias, Harry tiene muy poco consejo que ofrecer. Así que lo calma con caricias, y escucha las malditas historias sobre escobas, fiestas de cumpleaños y vacaciones, y murmura suaves asentimientos en los lugares adecuados de la conversación. A veces se pregunta si el psiquiatra que acuñó el término de memoria selectiva se encontró con un caso como éste, puro ejemplo de edición de las memorias.

Pero ya ha pasado un cierto tiempo, y Draco no parece que se esté recuperando como debiera. Se está recuperando, ¿pero quién es este extraño silencioso que aparece cada vez más, quien rechaza visitar a los Weasley o a Severus en Hogwarts? Harry intenta recuperar a su Draco, pero es muy difícil desde que le dieron el Beso a Él.

Le sopla suavemente en la nuca, murmurando un silencioso '_Ven conmigo, ¿por favor?_' y Draco accede, apoyándose contra él como si ese abrazo le diera la energía para atravesar la puerta e ir a un mundo completamente diferente. Un mundo sin Él. Se van juntos, no sin que Draco acabe el hechizo en el segundo que están fuera, dirigiéndole una última mirada a su padre.

_Maldito seas, jodido hijo de puta. Maldito seas. No perdí a Draco por ti cuando estabas vivo, y no le perderé ahora por tu jodido retrato, Lucius Malfoy._

-finis-


End file.
